Thomas
by Kitkatkatie64
Summary: Thomas is 16 and is travailing to the new world with his friend and mentor John Smith. After their first day in camp and Thomas' first dray away from his caption in 3 months his heart is feeling strange when John arrives back in camp. But lucky for Thomas he is next on patrol and doesn't have time to dwell on his hearts strange reactions.
1. Storm

Thomas was 16 and the youngest man on the ship heading to the new world; he often felt useless in comparison to others on board and his fears were confirmed when he fell

off the ship during a storm and had to be saved by non other than their caption John Smith. Afterwards all the men gave him a much harder time teasing him relentlessly,

though one good thing came out of it, John started treating Thomas like a younger brother. He took it upon himself to take the lad under his wing teaching him all he could

about the ship, sea and navigation.

* * *

Hi, so this is my first story ever and i plan on either publishing one chapter a day or a few every couple of days. So since this is my first story it would be greatly appreciated if you would leave comments, both good and bad are more than excepted :) Thankyou so much for reading, I hope you enjoy it.


	2. 1 Day

It was only a few weeks after the storm that they found the new world. They all were put straight to work, the crew started digging for gold and setting up the fort and John

disappeared to survey the area. By the time he returned that night the fort was basically secured. It was strange, Thomas had not had more than a few hours away from his

mentor in the almost three months travel, and now seeing him after a day it felt like a year had gone by.

* * *

I know its short, but they will all be between 80 words and 200


	3. Musket

Thomas hadn't been away from his mentor in the almost three months travel, and now his heart tightened at the sight of him that night, it was so painful that the boy couldn't

even stand to look at him. Thankfully for Tomas he was next on patrol so he was able to escape. When ever someone left the fort they had to bring a musket with them, now

Thomas couldn't use his, not in the slightest. In fact earlier that day he had been reprimanded for his pitiful skills. It certainly didn't help that he was distracted by his confused

heart. This may be why he didn't see the wolves until he was surrounded.

* * *

Oooooo what will happen next to our Poor Thomas


	4. Wolves

Thomas had wondered Farther from the fort than he was supposed too so there was no one who could help him fend off three very hungry looking wolves. Some how they had

cornered him into a rock face and they were now closing in. He Took a stance to shoot the wolf directly in front of him but his hands were shaking so much that he completely

missed. Knowing that there was no possible way he could he load his gun he flipped around to hold it by the barrel so he s able to hit them with the wider part of the gun.

* * *

Don't worry i won't leave it on to much of a cliff hanger, there are still two more chapter i will publish today


	5. Why

Suddenly the wolves all jumped at him, he hit them a few times before they started going for the gun. Out of no where a man appeared from the surrounding trees as if he had

materialized from nothing and came to his aide. He had a knife and managed to get them all off of the boy and away from the rock face. Thomas sat on the ground hard and

looked up at the one who saved him. To his shock and horror it was one of the savages. _Why did he save me?_ that was all he could think.

* * *

Why did the strange man save Thomas? And who on earth could this man be?


	6. Young

The strange man turned to leave and Thomas Snapped back to reality, "Wait", he cried out, the man stopped. "Why did you save me?" at this he turned around. He stood there

for a minute or so just looking at him and finally said "You are young. Youngest pail face I see. Boy should not die for nothing." and with that he was gone. Thomas was shocked

beyond words, not only had he been saved by a savage but that same savage spoke to him, in ENGLISH!

* * *

Okay that it for today. I hope you enjoy it. Let me know how my first story is going. I appreciate all criticism. If you are enjoying the story and would like more i will be sure to update faster if people request it. Okay thanks.


	7. Kocoum

Kocoum had been sent to watch the new pail faces and find out what they wanted. This was not the first ship to land on these shores but it was the first so

close to their territory. The Chief wanted to know with what their intent was and how long they would stay. The last pail faces to visit had manipulated and stole

from their brothers down the river. Through the proses they had learned their language and had taught it to all of their allies so that when they would return,

and they would return, they could spy and understand their plans. Now it was time for him to put his knowledge to good use, (Kocoum was one of five in the

village that understood the pail faces language, the Chief, his daughter, the healer, the shaman, and himself).

* * *

I'm sos sorry for not updating this when i said i would, i got terrible writers block but here you are. For anyone who cares to read it I hope you like it

and sorry if there are any spelling mistakes, please feel free to point them out i know there are a lot in the previous chapters.


	8. Gold

The day the pail faces arrived they went straight to work cutting down trees and planing the logs upright to make the tallest walls they had ever seen. They

were also curiously removing earth as though they were searching for something. All day Kocoum and his men heard the word gold repeated many times in both

hope and anger. _What is Gold?_ this questioned played him,it seemed as though this was the only reason they were there, so if he could understand what this

_gold _is then he will know how to deal with these Pail faces.


	9. Curious

Kocoum spent the whole day watching and memorizing every face he saw, when a new face appeared from the forest. _Where did he come from_? He was a man

dressed in blue with shiny metal on his chest and back and hair like corn. Just after this new one entered the wall the youngest of them walked out, his face was

red and he was holding a long wood and metal stick, the kind that spat fire and metal. He looks at the man beside him, "Take the men back to the village and

get some sleep." Then he disappeared into the darkness to follow the curious boy.


	10. Death Wish

The boy was walking around without looking where he was going. His mind was obviously not present and he was going to get himself killed if it didn't return

soon. Kocoum heard the wolves before he saw the, unlike they boy, _Did he have a death wish?_ The boy had managed to place himself against a rock face when

the wolves surrounded him, and although he had the death stick he missed when he shot. so he took it up like a stick and started bashing the wolves (not very

well I may add).


	11. Wait

He couldn't just stand back and let the kid be eaten alive by wolves, so Kocoum drew his knife and charged them. He made quick work of them and they ran off

into the night. Not one for lingering Kocoum started to head back to the village knowing that this young pup would never be able to track him, when the boy

called out to him, "Wait," this stopped him dead in his tracks. He didn't think the boy would have the guts to speak to him. "Why did you save me?" _Why indeed._


	12. Protect Him

Why had he saved this little scrawny pail face? They were enemies. So why didn't he leave him to his fate. He obviously couldn't take care of himself, he couldn't

fight, he couldn't even be trusted to walk alone. So why did Kocoum feel the need to preserve his useless existence that would probably come to some

unfortunate end in the near future? Finally he said "You are young. The youngest pail face I see. Boy should not die for nothing." Then he disappeared back into

the forest, he watched the boy to make sure he made it back to his people alive. Although he told the boy he saved him because he was young that wasn't really

the case. Kocoum wasn't the kind to save useless people, believing that no matter what they would meet their end whether or not he interfered. He wasn't sure

but there was something about the boy that made him want to watch him. Maybe even protect him.

* * *

Hi, i hope this makes up from the long hiatus i took, i was second guessing myself and didn't do any writing, but i decided to just continue and have fun with it. now i'm terrible at posting so i'll probably post sporadicly but at least it will be a few chapters at a time. I hope you had fun reading this because i am looking forward to where it goes next.


	13. Monkey's Uncle

Now Thomas didn't know why he spoke to the native, he never believed for a second the he would understand him let alone respond. How ever that is exactly

what happened. He had so many questions, _did that really just happen? If it did, then how did the native learn to speak english? Was he the only one? Did _

_someone teach him? But who? Why would he save him?_ Of all people this man could have been out saving why did he save him. This was the biggest question

of all. Sure he said it was because he was young but Thomas had no illusions about how useless he was, and if a man as skilled as that one couldn't see it then

he was a monkeys uncle.


	14. Odd

Thomas thought about this all the way back to the camp forgetting all about his earlier unsettling feelings, until he ran right into him. "Thomas", John said

happily,"you're all right, thank heaven, you were supposed to come off duty fifteen minuets ago. I was just about to go look for you." he rifled the boy's hair and

gave him a smile. "Go get some sleep, the next patrol has already left, I'll let them know you're okay." Then he was off, leaving the poor boy shanking in his

boots unable to breath. _Oh god. What am I going to do?_ he thought to him self as he stumbled off to bed, momentarily forgetting his near death experience and

his mysterious saviour. His heart calmed its pounding as he drifted off to sleep, thinking about what an odd evening he had as the face of his rescuer appeared

in his mind eye. _An odd night indeed._ With that though he drifted off into a peaceful slumber.


	15. Wat if

Thomas woke up to a bustling camp rushing to get their morning rations before a hard days work. Everyone sat around the cook fire eating and talking about

the new world they were in. They all couldn't wait to see the savages. The whole crew was rearing for a good fight. Thomas listened quietly, his mind

wandering back to last nights encounter. Before they left England they had been told stories about the backward ways of these people. They are barbaric. They

will kill you if given the slightest opportunity. They will take your scalp as a trophy. That is what he had grew up hearing, that's what he was hearing now. He

believed that this was true, but after last night he wasn't so sure he did. What if they had all been wrong.

* * *

hi every on, this is that part in the story when people start questioning their beliefs and propaganda that has been shoved down their throats their in tire lives. Yeh i know this has been incredibly over done, but its incredible over done in this. Oh and in response to Jardriel92, thanks for leaving you comment. I do greatly apologies that it is taking so lone to get to the meat of the action but it is not to far off. I will try and post more often so that we can a lll see what will happen between these two. Okay enjoy


	16. Two Days

The men of Virginia Camp spent this next day looking for gold, they cut down the trees, they dug up the ground they panned the rivers. Yet they still hadn't

found the slightest trace, they hadn't even found tin. Radcliff was starting to lose it. It may have only been two days but he believed more than anything that

this land would be dripping with gold. Thomas wasn't to concerned though. Two days was nothing. It was less than nothing. _What is he getting so upset over? _

_Every__thing takes time, even God took a week and he is all powerful._

* * *

This chapter is mainly just to point out how absurd this part of the movie is. I mean really, they have been in a new country for less that 48hr and they are concerned about not immediately finding gold, (which in and of itself is a hard and long process). That is completely absurd. No sane person would think like this.


	17. Radcliff

Radcliff was panicking. What if there wasn't any gold? What could he tell the king? How could he become rich and powerful without it? The men were out digging

and he was on his way to see how it was going. Not well. When he arrived he found that nothing had been found again. he was calm on the outside, but inside

he was fuming. Just then an Indian was spotted and fighting broke lose.

* * *

I am sorry for not updating regularly, I am trying to write, i even rewatched the movie to try and inspire myself. In doing so i realized some mistakes. One, i though the whole thing took place in tree days, it doesn't. after the first day john talks to some of the boys in camp and they say he has been acting off for the past few days. Sorry about that. Also i though the scene were Thomas messes up with his gun was on the second day, i don't know why when i wrote it that it was the first. So heres what i'm going to do, I am not going to fix the mistakes instead i am just going to roll with them. I hope that you will all as well and enjoy the ride. Oh i i also relized that i haven't once wrote that i don't own Pocahontance. so here it is I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THESE CHARICTORS OR POCAHONTIS! (oh and sorry for the spelling in this, i don't feel like editing)


	18. INDIANS

"INDIANS!" Thomas had no time to think, he was a solder and was expected to fight. he was running with his musket in hand when he tripped and fell. His gun

went off and he almost shot Radcliff in the ass. The fighting didn't last long. One of the natives was shot and they quickly retreated. The men started to

celebrate but it was cut short when Radcliff reprimanded them, reminding them all that the indians were still near and could attack at any moment. Turning to

Thomas he told him to learn to use his gun in the scariest manner Thomas had ever seen.

* * *

I'll try and add another chapter Tuesday. If i don't feel free to be as pissed at me as you please. And thank you all so much for being patient and putting up with this incredibly slow pace. I promos i'll get to the romance just ass soon as we get through this pesky plot line. :P


	19. Learn to Use Your Gun

"Learn to use your gun" thats what Radclif had told him. But for what? More fighting and killing. That is why they were here. thats why Thomas had come, to

build a big house, get himself a pile of gold, and if any Indians got in his way, he'ed shoot them. (This is a quote from the movie, when they are on the boat

after john saves Thomas). Well someone had been shot and it bloody well wasn't any of the men of Virginia camp. It was some poor bloak who had never even

held a gun let alone known what one could do, all because he was probably just protecting his home. Thomas hung back as they all walked back to camp. He

couldn't face his comrades with trattorias thoughts like these on his mind.

* * *

I own nothing, enjoy


	20. Aimlessly

He walked aimlessly, an hour passed, Thomas was getting hungry so he decided to head back. He had a pretty good excuse for why he had disappeared

after the battle. While he was walking he came along a game trail, ad saw that dear had been there recently. It was even true. He had followed it but hadn't

come across any dear. No one would be mad at him for trying to bag a buck, everyone was starving for some real food and a hunting party hadn't been

established yet. Four months of biscuits was enough to drive a man to insanity. So he was back were he had started, back to the patch of land that they had

been clearing not two hours ago.


	21. Bear

There was a pit forming in Thomas's belly as he remembered the native that had been shot. He got hit in the side so the possibility of him diying was about 50

50 if they got the bullet out and cleaned the wound. (Thomas's brother in law was a doctor, before he left for the new world he had sat thomas down and

explained very thurowly what to do if he was shot, for both arrows and guns. This was nesisary because the expeditions doctor was incredibly old and may or

may not live through his final exploration.) Thomas was pulled out of his thoughts as a bear walked right through the clearing with it's cubs. He froze in place

not even daring to move an inch, after his encounter with the wolves last night he was nowhere near ready to see this giant of an animal not ten yards from

him. He was only a step out of the cover of the trees, praying for all he was worth that the bears would not see him. All of a sudden a hand was thrust over his

mouth as an arm wrapped around his waist, pulling him into the foliage and away from the bears.

* * *

OOOOO what will possibly became of our young Thomas? I was considering leaving it hear but i'll be nice and give you the next chapter today as well.


	22. Rescued yet again

Thomas should have been scared. He should be going out of his bloody mind trying to fight this quaint of a person off of him. At the moment he was being held

tightly my a man head and shoulders taller than he was and about three times as strong. But he wasn't scared. Surprised? Hell yeh, but scared? No. Manly

because while the man was holding him incredibly no tightly, he was being very carful to not hurt him. After a few minuets when the stranger was satisfied that

the bears were gone he released the boy. Thomas turned around to look into the face of none other than his previous days mysterious rescuer.

* * *

Okay thats it for to day. Maybe i'll post latter tonight if i get around to more writing. Have fun with the cliff hanger. :)


	23. This Kid

_This kid. Why couldn't he stay out of trouble for one day? Not even one day. Its been less than 24hr since I last saved him_. (Back track/sum up) Kocoum had been the one to bring

his comrade to the village after he was shot. There wasn't much he could do after that so he decided he would be more useful spying on the pail faces. He had been on his way to

the camp when he heard someone crashing about in the under brush. When he reached the them he saw the red haired boy from last night standing motionless in the clearing

with a mother grizzly and her cubs. _This kid must have a death wish. He just has too. That or he is a magnet for deadly situations. He just attracted danger where ever he goes. _

_How has he survived this long? His tribe obviously isn't taking good care of him, letting him wonder through the woods alone to almost get killed. Twice! _He was thinking all of this

as he still held onto the guy well after the danger had passed.

* * *

sorry i haven't updated in a while, i got kind of stuck, in fact i'm still stuck on chapter 25 but i've already written to 37, so as soon as i figure out 25 there will be a but load of chapter all posted at once. I hope that you guys are okay with that. okay enjoy


	24. Rambling

The two of them stood there just looking at the other. Niether knew what to say, in the end it was Thomas to break the silence. "Tha…thank you," he stuttered looking down at his

feet. His face growing red, "you…you probably ju…just, saved my life." He finished slowly looking up into the man's face, to no reaction at all. "I'm s s… (deep breath) I'm sorry

that… that you had to save me twice. Twice in two days no less. Bu, but i'm eternally grateful that you did. Even though we're enemies so i don't rightfully know why you saved

me. even though last night you said it was because i was young, i didn't think that was the case. especially considering it is painfully obvious that i am incompetent. And

considering how skilled you are you surly realized that i was useless long before you saved me. so why save some fool, who's an enemy to boot?" Thomas didn't realize he was

rambling until he stopped talking. _What in God's name did i just say!_

* * *

This is why i didn't post for so long, i felt bad giving you a cliff hanger. But i decided i was going to anyways. Enjoy!


	25. Stunned

Kocoum was stunned, he just couldn't believe what this boy had said to him. In his nevus ramblings was one question Kocoum just did not have an answer for. What could he say

to him? why did he feel he needed to say anything? This pup was right. He was incompetent and they were enemies. So he had no reason to save him, twice! Kocoum needed to

say something. he couldn't not say something, if he didn't then he might leave. For some reason he didn't want that to happen. Luckily for Kocoum he didn't have to say anything

because there was some one shouting for Thomas. "Thomas!", _Thomas, is that his name? _The boy looked in the direction of the voices, then back at him. "I…I have to go." he

turned and started walking away, looking back he said "Thank you." then he returned to his people. Again Kocoum watched him go with an uneasy feeling.

* * *

Hey every one, so because i'm home sick today i forced myself to come up with this, so that i can post all the other chapters i have finished. I even added 1 more chapter so it will be 38 now. I hope this means that you forgive me :D

well enjoy, because it's about to get fun


	26. Where?

"Thomas, where were ye lad?" Said Lon. "Ben and I have been looking every where for ye." Apologizing for disappearing Thomas walked back to camp with the two men and told

them about the game trail. "To bad ye did'n find anything." Lon said. "Yah need to be more carful Thomas, what if ye had run into the savages?" said Ben. They both looked at him

with concern, they knew how he was with his weapon. If he had been ambushed he would be dead. But in reality he had been saved by one of the savages, again. All Thomas could

think about now was wether or not he would see him again, he was kind of hoping he would.


	27. No Gold

That nigh John came back into camp, there was something different about him. Thomas just couldn't put his finger on it though. But everyone could see it when he started

shouting at Radcliff. He was going on about how the native's had no gold, and that they had never seen it before. Saying that they didn't have to fight and that they were not

savage. It seems that he had befriended one of them. _Could he be the same one i met?_ that though made Thomas cringe. He didn't like the idea that they could be the same

person. that made him uneasy. "No Gold!" all the men were saying and everyone was become dishearten and agitated that this endeavour could have been for nothing. Radcliff on

the other hand was convinced that the savage had lied to John so they could hoard all the gold for themselves. It ended with the decree that if a person didn't shot any native they

saw they would be tried for treason and hanged.


	28. Later

Latter after lights out Thomas saw john sneaking out of the fort, at the entrance Radcliff pushed him out and handed him a gun, he told him to follow him, "oh and Thomas, you've

been a poor excuse for a solder and a slip shot sailor, don't disappoint me again." (this is a lose quote from this scene in the movie) He followed him, trying to be as quite as he

could, because he knew this wasn't going to be easy. He also had a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach that this wasn't going to end well. _John, what have you gotten yourself _

_into?_


	29. heart break

John had gone to a clearing about a mile from the fort. Thomas hid in the rushes as John met with a young woman, they sat on a wide stump in front of a willow tree talking. His

heart twisted in his chest at the sight. So his friend was a woman. Friend. He could have laughed if his heart wasn't breaking, friend indeed. They talked for a while before the got

up, and he was holding her in his arms. they were staring at each other so deeply, like they were the only two in the world. As they leaned in for a passionate kiss, Thomas felt that

squeeze from yesterday intensify ten fold. he was in utter agony watching the pair. Just then a war cry was came from the opposite side of the clearing and a native attacked John.

Thomas didn't think, he ran, loaded his gun and aimed. He saw the one person in the world he wish he hadn't. His saviour. He was the one trying to kill John. Thomas did the one

thing he could, shoot.


	30. HOW COULD SHE!

_How could she? HOW COULD SHE? _Kocoum was furious, the woman he was engaged to was not only meeting with one of those savages, but she was kissing him. She had made

him into a fool. She had tarnished his name and his reputation, all for some corn haired monster. How could he face the tribe, what would the chief say? His honour was destroyed

and the only way to get even a shred of it back was to kill the Pail faced demon. Letting out a war cry and unsheathing his axe he attacked. He may have been shorter but it was

obvious he had the upper hand, he was quicker, stronger and had more hand to hand combat training. he was about to drive his axe through his skull when fire passed through his

shoulder. Kocoum had never felt such pain. His entire body was on fire, though he could feel the water around him. The water was turing red as his blood left his body. In the

distance he could hear Pocahontas. She was screaming that he had killed him. _Who killed him? Who's him? Am I him? Maybe that means i'm dead. _


	31. Killed

"You killed him!" Thomas looked at the man who saved his life, then at the man who had broken his heart and the woman who had helped him. "I didn't, I mean, I…I din't mean

to. He was, he was trying to kill john." Thomas was crying as he said this, and john told him to go, so he left. He heard the men coming and he heard them take john, but he kept

running. The only thing he could do now was get help and try to not think about the scene that had just unfolded.


	32. Savages

By the time he returned to the camp he had managed to get his emotions under control. "Help, they took him. They got john." men were gavotting around, "who took him?" one

asked. "The natives they got him" in a quitter voice he says "it was all my flat". but no one hears him. Radcliff is now talking, saying how John Stood up for them and look at what

happened. He was saying the curliest and ugliest things Thomas had ever heard. "What can you expect from fillthy little heathens? Here's what you get when races are diverse,

their skin's a hellish red, they're only good when dead, They're vermin as i said and worse, They're savages, savages." He started toughing the men muskets at this point and all

the men started shouting.


	33. Savages2

"Barely even Human!" Now all the men had a gun, "Drive them from our shore!" _This is their land_, "They're not like you and me, which means they must be evil, we must sound

the drums of war!" _Dear god, what have i unleashed? _All Thomas could hear was the hate filled cries of the men around him, "Savages, savages, dirty, shrieking devils!" War was

about to break lose because of him. He was the one who shot, and John was the one who took the blame. Now there was about to be a massacre. With Radcliff feeding the mens

rage they were about to do unspeakable things that would haunt them all for the rest of their lives. Thomas could see that their commander would not rest until they were all

dead, every last man, woman and child. This was going to be a blood bath.

* * *

Just so you are know, though i believe you already do, for the past two chapters i have been using the song Savages, that is why the chapters are called savages. You may also notice as we near the end of the movie i use some of the dialog. So let me once again state, I OWN NOTHING! enjoy


	34. No

They marched with the drumming of war, with cries of hate on their tongues and anger in their hearts. Thomas was all alone with his uncertainties. He didn't want to kill anyone

else, especially the innocent. They came to a clearing below a small cliff, only to see the war painted natives about to excicute John. "NOOO!" cried a young woman, filming herself

over John just before the chief was about to bash in his head. She was the one Thomas had seen the night before. He never thought that he would be so happy to see the woman

who broke his heart. "If you kill him you'll have to kill me too." she spoke in english, so the strangers could understand every word she said. "Daughter, stand back." The chief did

not. "I won't, I love him father." despite this she continued. "Look around you, this is were the path of hatred has brought us. This is the path i chose father, what will yours be?"

she looked up hopefully at him. the chief looks from the enemy line to his own worriers and back down at his only daughter. As the wind picks up he closes his eyes and holds his

staff with both hand in the air, "My daughter speaks with the wisdom beyond her years. We have all come her with anger in our hearts, but she comes with courage and

understanding. from this day forward, if there is to be more killing it will not start with me."


	35. Gage him

"Nows our chance! Fire." Radcliff declared unsheathing his sword. "No." Thomas said, "What?" asked Radcliff. "They let him go" _I have to stand up for them. _"They don't want to

fight." one of the men stated. "Its a trick don't you see, fire!" when none of his men would shoot Radcliff took one of their guns "Fine i'll settle it myself." and aimed at the chief

only to have john jump in front saving the man. "John!" _No, no, not again. _"You shot him!" _How could he?_Radcliff tried to blame john but the men then turned on him. "Put him

in chains." Said Thomas as he grabbed the musket. "I'll see you all hanged for this!" He looked at Thomas with venom in his eyes. "And gag him too." the men dragged him away

as Thomas rushed to see john. Pocahontas was with him and he was alive. _Thank heavens._ Some of the men who had stayed helped carry john back to camp, with Pocahontas in

tow. Thomas hung back, he had something he needed to do.


	36. Confession

He went up to the chief and nelt. "I am sorry." the chief was confuse by the boy. "For what child?" he said it so kindly, he just couldn't bear it. "I…I'm the one. It, it was me who

killed the man." He was sobbing by this point. "He saved my life and i…i killed him. I'm so sorry." The chief was a little tacked back by this. Here was a boy who had just a few

minuts ago was about to go into battle and he was crying over killing one man at the feet of his leader, not asking for forgiveness, just emitting his guilt. "What is your name boy?"

He finally looked up at the man, expecting anything other than that. "Thomas, sir." he nodded. "well Thomas, the man you shot last night did not die. he was shot in the shoulder."

He nelt down and helped the boy to his feet. "I didn't kill him? I didn't kill him."


	37. Goodbye

That night they packed up camp and were ready to set sail by dawn. It was terrible for Thomas seeing john that way. lying helpless waiting for here to show up. It was almost time

and he had to tell john. "She'll be here." He was right. They just apeard, like the materialized out of the fog. She was there with most of her tribe. They had each brought a basket

of food, as a symble of good will. Watching John say goodbye to his love was just as painful as the scene Thomas had found last night, but now there was a slight numbness

knowing what was about to happen. "It's time." and the bout was being rowed to the ship, with Thomas still on the shore.


	38. Love

He chose to not say goodbye. He just couldn't face john feeling like this. Relizing what it meant. For he knew what his heart was trying to tell him. He was in love with John

Smith. How could he go back to England knowing that he was in love with a man. It was wrong. Espitialy since the man was already in love with the princes of a foren land. How

could he ever look him in the eye again. So he stayed. He asked a crew member who had been kind to him to tell john. His place now was among the natives of this new world. The

night before the chief had asked if he knew anything about treating the wound he had caused. Thomas had told him he did and asked if he could stay to help heal the damage he'd

done. So here he was, watching the only person he had ever loved sail away, wondering if he would even live to make it back to England. In the three days Thomas had set

foot in the new world he had changed so drasicly that he didn't even know who he was anymore.


	39. The Ship

(On the ship, John). He had just said goodbye to the love of his life and was heading on a four month journey with only a slim chance of survival. As they left the cove and headed

to the open ocean he saw a figure and a cliff. he knew who it was. Pocahontas was saying goodbye, and he waved to her in her native costume. He was sad to leave her behind,

but her place was with her people. He watch her until he couldn't see the shore at all. Then he finally looked around. Everyone was busy at work, all except one. "Where's

Thomas?" he didn't see him any were. No one could look him in the eye. "where is he?" Lon was the only one to speak. "Thomas isn't here, John." "What do you mean he isn't

here? Where else could he be?" he was trying to sit up and Lon had to gently push him back down. "He decided to stay."


End file.
